Forum:LF Elemental SMG's
Looking for High Damage, Fast Firing Elemental LEGIT SMG's I have a Malliwan Hellfire at 233 dmg , if anyone has any better let me know.. I'm looking for these SMg's but they must be LEGIT, none of that modded shit some of you guys play with :) Contact me in game GT : IDarKI Inferno Happy hunting folks GT : IDarKI Inferno 00:49, August 22, 2010 (UTC) what is the ROF on that Hellfire with 233 damage?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:45, August 21, 2010 (UTC) 12.5 mate GT : IDarKI Inferno 00:49, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ehhhh... seems fishy to me. If that is legit I doubt anyone is going to be able to top that.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:46, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I asked for legit SMg's and I get you coming here and saying my Hellfire isn't legit.... Go work it out for yourself mate. GT : IDarKI Inferno 00:49, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Still looking for said SMG's. GT : IDarKI Inferno 00:49, August 22, 2010 (UTC) If you check the Hellfire page opn this wiki, the example in the itemcard shows a perfect construct of a level 61 Hellfire with the best possible parts, and its damge is 211. The only way that would be higher is if you swapped the barrel out for something that sacrficies firepower for more damge, likely in the thumper range. One of the guys who are good with willowtree might be able to tell you more, but again I don,t think you'll top yours with anything legit.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:51, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay heres the full stats of it. I'd like someone to tell this guy to go away, or call me a liar. HX 550 Combustion Hellfire Level 61 Damage 233 Accuracy 89.2 Fire Rate 12.5 46 Clip, We dont need water, 3.9x Zoom, and x4 Element Fire. yawn. GT : IDarKI Inferno 00:49, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Keep in mind that proficiencies affect the level of a weapon when it's equipped. If that gun is a level 49 when unequipped then I'm almost certain it's a mod with those stats, seeing how a level 61 caps at 211 (when the ROF is 12.5) like I said.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:58, August 21, 2010 (UTC) It's level 61 Uneqquiped. GT : IDarKI Inferno 00:49, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Even still. Nagy, MeMadeIt, Skeve and some of the other guys would be ablt to tell you for sure.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:15, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm calling OP's hellfire a construct. It's mirrored exactly on Nagy's constructs page(The scope is ONLY at 3.9, lol) Also, CJ it's the accuracy that affects a hellfire's max damage. If the accuracy was 93.5, THEN it would have to be 211. But his is 89.2, so it's maxed at the cap of 233. NOhara24 00:17, August 22, 2010 (UTC) OP? GT : IDarKI Inferno 00:49, August 22, 2010 (UTC) OP = Original Poster NOhara24 00:26, August 22, 2010 (UTC) @NOhara24 , if the cap for a Hellfire is 233 with Accuracy of 89.2, why are they calling this foul play? GT : IDarKI Inferno 00:49, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm calling foul play because his hellfire is a perfect edition of the gun. The chances that it would spawn like that in a chest are minimal. NOhara24 00:32, August 22, 2010 (UTC) No one is calling foul play. We're just informing thge OP that he wil not find a better legit Hellfire.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:30, August 22, 2010 (UTC) So basically NOhara, in your eyes, the gun is possible, but not plausable because you, yourself have never found one? GT : IDarKI Inferno 00:49, August 22, 2010 (UTC) @Nohara: Some constructs spawn in-game, some do not. I don't know if that Hellfire would, but even it's possible the chances are slim like you said. Even still, it's not impossible, and I'm not willing to call every perfect gun a construct right off the bat. Either way that Hellfire is the best he'll do unless he prefers the one with better accuracy at 211 damage.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:36, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hmkay, btw I am the original poster, and It's my hellfire. I'm gonna go right back to the original post, the reson this thread was made, I'm still looking for Corrosive and Shock SMG's. With fast firing rates, now that I've just learnt I have a perfect Hellfire, that's off the list :) GT : IDarKI Inferno 00:49, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Signing your posts with 4 tildes (~) helps avoid confusion.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:40, August 22, 2010 (UTC) - I've found 3 hellfires in 3 consecutive chests before, so don't give me that crap unsigned poster. I'm not saying it's not possible, it is. But considering that the chances that you'll even get ONE of the best parts is 1/5. Then the chances that you'll get 4 of the best parts (As you claim to have done.) is 1/625 or a .0016% chance. Considering you've only got the second best (VERY close second, considering it's a 3.9 zoom vs. 4.2 as the best) scope, which was probably chosen voluntarily...yes. I'm calling that you built that gun in WillowTree, simply because the odds are VERY much in my favor. Infact, it's a 99.9914% chance that I'm right. NOhara24 00:44, August 22, 2010 (UTC) CJ, you're very much right. But the 89.2% acc gun does spawn. I don't see a reason why it wouldn't though. NOhara24 00:45, August 22, 2010 (UTC) No, basically what's happening here is. The fact that someone actually got a good drop, when their are about 95% modders in Borderlands leads to the fact that NOhara is wary, I can understand that. But this gun IS legit. I didn't make, or know how to make weapons. The chances are slim, the odds are even slimmer to win the National Lottery, 1 in like 99 billion probably, but people still win mate. You just have to face up to those facts that people...get....lucky GT : IDarKI Inferno 00:49, August 22, 2010 (UTC) No, I don't. I don't have to prove the gun was constructed, the numbers do that for me. You have to prove that it isn't. You can say that you don't even know how to build guns, that it dropped off craw, that you found it in the armory...whatever. Bottom line, the chances are that it's modded are overwhelming. Unless you can prove to those who care that it wasn't built in WT, it's a contruct. NOhara24 00:54, August 22, 2010 (UTC) You're missing the point, and you even mentioned that point yourself. It's the second best. So what would you say to a person claiming to have a Legit with 4.2 scope? I'd hate to be that guy, I'm no troll, I'm a normal gamer, just like you, although a little more...controlled. If I was making weapons don't you think I'd have made it THE BEST, why settle for second? I'm happy as larry that this is causing a ruck, which is totally un-needed. Say what you will, I'm happy with my find and the MAIN REASON this thread was made, was for me to scout out some decent Shock/ Corrosive SMG's, now, if you don't have anything to say about either of those Elemental Weapons, I suggest you leave my thread as your just getting in the way of the real purpose here. GT : IDarKI Inferno 00:59, August 22, 2010 (UTC) To the OP... I have a Maliwan Pestilent Stinger - 151 damage, 93.5 accuracy and a 12.5 RoF. GT is UberOrb. Send me a friend request and I'll get you a copy some time! It is a construct, but was found in game by me. - I said the SCOPE was second best. And a CLOSE second at best. Alot of people actually prefer SMGs and other high RoF guns with a less powerful scope. And anyone who came in here with that gun like yours and a perfect scope claiming to be legit would be chased out of here by the rest of the wiki. And I will say what I like in "your" thread. Infact, I'll go as far to say that you derailed your own thread, coming in here and saying your gun with a .0016% spawn rate is legit. (Not counting the 1/66 chance of an orange gun spawning, let alone the chance of a hellfire spawning.) You've claim to have struck the lottery here, and you expect me to believe it when you can't prove I'm not right? NOhara24 01:09, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I said enough was enough, I'd rather not argue against someone who's reasoning is you can't prove it. I've added you Uber btw, any chance of coming online anytime soon. It's already 2 am here ;) ( England ) GT : IDarKI Inferno 01:14, August 22, 2010 (UTC) It's amazing that Hellfires spawn in the 200s with an ROF of 12.5, and ''still ''have a 100% chance to ignite, yet non-legendary elemental SMGs cap at ~150 like Uberorb's, and have nowhere near the capacity to proc. It just goes to show you how overpowered the Hellfire actually is in the game.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:38, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Heh, I agree, they're amazing. One of the reasons we all love them, also, for the fun of shredding faces with fiyar. GT : IDarKI Inferno 01:39, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but they sort of "break" the game. I've taken to using a Draco instead most of the time. If I'm really hurting I might switch up for a Firehawk, but I've been leaving my Hellfire in the bank the majority of the time. Anyway, if you're on 360 I have a pretty bad fulgurating SMG I could hook you up with the next time I'm on. Not sure of the stats off the top of my head, but it's pretty powerful with a 12.5 ROF and a good scope.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:44, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Yea might aswell mate, I've added you. Think it's time for me to hit the sack, coming up to 3 am , getting kinda kired. ;) IDarKI Inferno 01:56, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I have a couple you might like: Level 61 Erupting Bitch/176 Dmg/94.9 Acc/12.5 Rof/ 36 Rounds/3.9x Zoom/x4 Explosive Level 61 Vitrolic Bitch/151 Dmg/94.9 Acc/12.5 Rof/46 Rounds/4.3x Zoom/x4 Corrosive Level 61 Steel Stinger/172 Dmg/90.2 Acc/13.8 Rof/58 Rounds/3.9x Zoom/x1 Corrosive Level 61 Vitrolic Stinger/151 Dmg/82.9 Acc/12.5 Rof/31 Rounds/3.9x Zoom/x3 Corrosive Level 60 Detonating Stinger/191 Dmg/89.2 Acc/12.5 Rof/21 Rounds/3.9x Zoom/x3 Exsplosive Level 61 Fulgurating Stinger/146 Dmg/90.5 Acc/12.5 Rof/39 Rounds/3.x Zoom/x4 Shock Let me know if you want any of these. GT: doreycole Doreycole 02:13, August 22, 2010 (UTC) @IDarKI Infreno: I am usually on most of the week. Not as much on the weekends, but I will be sure to get you that stinger sometime :D @Dorey, I'll take both of those Bitch's off your hands along with the FulguratingStinger too :) I've added you. @Uber, sounds good, I'm on most of the week too ;) IDarKI Inferno 12:08, August 22, 2010 (UTC)